ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian alien from the planet Kylmyys. Ben first transformed into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, while he was chasing down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. Appearance Big Chill is a moth-like alien that has a black body who has ice blue and white spots on his legs and arms resembling ice chunks and a light blue torso with green eyes. His wings fold up to resemble a cloak, which covers his Omnitrix symbol (same in his Ultimate form). His hands have a total of eight digits, with his toes at four (six if his back toes are counted). Powers and Abilities Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, has superhuman strength, despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects he passes through, though at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is easily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron without any ill effects. He can also make ice beams from his hands, as shown in Birds of a Feather and Single-Handed. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan. In Map of Infinity, his species is shown to be able to spit ice crystals, and in Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. In Map of Infinity we learn that he can withstand intense heat or cold. 'Weaknesses' Big Chill has trouble going through beams or other kinds of energy (e.g. in'' Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill was harmed by Brainstorm's electrical storms although in [[Save the Last Dance|''Save the Last Dance]], he had no trouble phasing through the guards' lasers). His intangibility is also useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out, as shown in Map of Infinity. Big chills powers are conciously activated,which means he cant use his powers if in shock or if he is caught off gaurd(highlighted in Fools Gold). He also had a avertion to fire in his first appearence,but this was quickly forgotten. Note: The series has been inconsitant with his weakness.Brainstorm's attacks prevented Bigchill from becoming intangible previously, but when used by Kevin in Absolute Power, Brainstorm's attacks sailed harmlessly though Big chill, suggesting he has to be solid for it to effect him. The only solid objects that have been proven to hurt bigchill when intagible is, the netting that was deployed from the Rustbucket,and Vilgax's glove. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score(first appearance) (x2)'' *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy '(x2 by Albedo, x1 by Ben)'' *''Save the Last Dance(goes out of control) (x3)'' *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Single-Handed'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Trade-Off (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Duped'' (first re-appearance used by echo echo clone) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live (goes ultimate)'' *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor (goes ultimate)'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor (goes ultimate)'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep (goes ultimate)'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils (goes ultimate)'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner #775 is Missing'' 'Online Games' Online games of Big Chill Toys Ben 10: Alien Force/Ben 10: Alien Swarm *4" Big Chill(Alien Collection) *4" Big Chill(Defender) *10 cm Big Chill(DNA Alien) *4" Big Chill(Cloaked) *4" Ben 10: Alien Swarm set #2 - includes: Clocked Big Chill(transparent), Nanomech(Defender), Humungousar(Clear green), and Big Chill(Defender) *6" Big Chill (DNA Alien Heroes) Namings and Translations Trivia *Big Chill appears to be one of Ben's strongest aliens, in Good Copy, Bad Copy he easily defeated Swampfire. *Big Chill is capable of flying with his wings folded, as seen in Birds of a Feather, Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Duped, Video Games, and Viktor: The Spoils. *Big Chill is one of the three Omnitrix aliens to appear in Ben 10: Alien Swarm, alongside Humungousaur and Nanomech. *His design is similar to Blue Beetle from the DC Universe. *Big Chill's design resembles the eyewitness description for the Mothman, a cryptic creature spotted several times in Point Pleasant, West Virginia in 1967. He also resembles him in powers since Mothman is sometimes described as a ghost. *Big Chill is one of the six ultimate aliens to appear in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *In his Ultimate Big Chill form, Big Chill's intangibility aura changes from blue to red. *Almost every time Big Chill says a sentence, he makes a pun about ice or cold. *When Ben shows Big Chill's hologram, he is some times cloaked and some times uncloaked. *In Save the Last Dance, it is revealed that all Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years, making them a genderless species. *He is considered a replacement for Ghostfreak and Arcticguana, due to his powers. *Big Chill is 1 of 3 aliens that have ice powers, the other two being Arcticguana and Ultimate Big Chill. *He was the first alien to appear in the live action movie, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is like Duncan's Ground Pound, but with ice. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO he appears without his wings, but his Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill, has the wings. *In Cartoon Network Action Pack! #41 Teen Ben fights 10 year old Ben using Big Chill vs Heatblast. *There is a toy of him cloaked,uncloaked and intangible. 'Gallery' Bigchill1024768gf0.jpg|Big Chill wallpaper BigChillFlying3D.png|Big Chill in Vilgax Attacks BigChill3.jpg|Big Chill in "Alien Swarm" EP04-45.jpg|Big Chill in "Kevin's Big Score" Bigvikcktor.JPG|Big Chill in "Viktor: The Spoils" bigchill200.PNG|In It's Not Easy Being Gwen 200px-BigChill-2-.jpg|Big Chill in flight Ben10 Alien Force BigChill eating cars.gif|Big Chill eating metal bigchill_800_600.jpg|Wallpaper gfgfg.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCABQLH3K.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAENY23T.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAG5795E.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAPU3COR.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAUDXD3M.jpg|Card img_ben10kidsCAW5M93N.jpg|Card th_BigChill.png big chill in Cd.jpg|Big chill in Cosmic Destruction Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Parents Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ice Alien Category:Clone Transformations